Captured
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Just as Mikan Sakura's name is just about to turn into Mikan Nogi, she is kidnapped by a mysterious sexy stranger whom she has a secret past with. Her bond with her kidnapper grows stronger, and she suddenly finds herself choosing between the one and only love she's ever known, and the man desperate to recapture her heart. Please review, follow, and favorite! Rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. All credit and characters belone to their rightful owners. The plot and storyline belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wedding Disaster**

Two months before the wedding

_*Flashback*_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_A familiar cheery voice called out to me from behind._

_I turned to see Ruka-pyon running towards me, waving his hand in the air._

_I smiled brightly and waved back vigorously._

_"RUKA-PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! OVER HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Ruka-pyon was my long time boyfriend of three years._

_We had went to Gakuen Alice Academy together with Our best friends Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko._

_Ruka and I started dating during our last year of high school, which makes us twenty year olds._

_Geez, I'm getting old already._

_After I graduated, I didn't know what to do with my life. I decided not to go to college, sparing myself four years of more schoolwork._

_I still managed to get a job without a college degree._

_I am currently a fashion designer at Valera Cotoure._

_The kind manager took me in without a second thought._

_And it's not like I don't know what to do. I'm pretty good at designing clothes. In fact, I was voted designer of the month by my fellow designers._

_When I was little, I used to draw dresses with my mother all the time before, well, she passed away in an accident._

_My Dad eventually got over my mother's death and married another woman._

_Anyway, Ruka-pyon asked me to meet him here, by the water fountain in the park._

_I had gotten here a few minutes ago, waiting for Ruka to show up._

_I wonder what he wants to talk about._

_Ooooohhhhh, I hope he doesn't break up with me! He's the only guy in the world that actually makes me happy!_

_I started biting my nails nervously, thinking about what I would do if we were to break up._

_Ruka-pyon was taking his time, walking instead of running over to me._

_He was also holding something in his hands though I don't know what._

_I suddenly heard a crunchy noise._

_I turned to see the source of the sound._

_I was pretty sure it was coming from the bushes nearby, but that wasn't important right now._

_Ruka was now standing in front of me smiling cheerfully._

_"Hey Sakura-chan!"_

_"Hi Ruka-pyon!"_

_I pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but he didn't seem to notice the pressure._

_He wrapped his strong arms around me, pressing me to his lean, muscular body..._

_...Hehe..._

_..Mouthwatering body..._

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_What am I saying?!_

_Stupid perverted giiiiiiiiiiirrrrrlllll!_

_I said to myself, mentally punching myself._

_"Mikan."_

_He said my name gently._

_The sound of my name on his tongue made me feel, I don't know. Good._

_"Yes Ruka-pyon?"_

_I tilted my head up, looking straight into his eyes smiling up at him._

_He said nothing for a while._

_Then he let go of me._

_He put his hands on each of my shoulders, setting me down to sit on the edge of the fountain._

_"Mikan..."_

_He said in a dreamy voice._

_"You're a big part of my life. I can say that."_

_"And you a part of my life."_

_I said back to him, savoring his words._

_"I want you to know how happy you make me. You make me feel like the most happiest man who ever lived."_

_I smiled widely._

_"Mikan.."_

_He said my name yet again, this time taking both my hands in one of his hands._

_"I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

_I gasped as he pulled out a velvet red box, probably the thing he was carrying earlier._

_"Mikan Sakura."_

_He opened the box, revealing a shiny diamond ring._

_Then he bent on one knee, evening our faces at the same length._

_"Will you marry me and be my wife?"_

_He finished his sentence while pulling the ring out of its soft cushion in the box._

_I was at a loss for words._

_Me marry Ruka?_

_HELLLLLL YEAHHHHH!_

_I did a mental fist pump in the air._

_I screamed loud enough for the whole entire park to hear._

_"OMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"_

_He smiled and place the ring on my index finger._

_I was practically jumping in my seat._

_He helped me get up and I fiercely hugged him._

_A few passerbys were clapping and saying things like_

_"Congratulations!"_

_"Have a happy marriage!"_

_Then a few people jumped out of the bushes I was inspecting earlier._

_Wait._

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

_I saw the figures to be none other than Sumire, Koko, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko._

_Hotaru held a video camera pointing towards Ruka and I._

_They were all hopping up and down._

_"OMIGOOOSHHHHH! MIKAN'S GETTING MARRIIIIEEEEEEDDD!"_

_Anna shouted excitedly._

_"CAN I PICK YOUR DRESS FOR YOU MIKS?! CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I CAN I?!"_

_Sumire repeatedly said._

_"Okay okay you can!"_

_I said laughing._

_I was still in Ruka's arms, him resting his chin on the top of my head, me with my head on his shoulder._

_I was going to love Ruka forever._

_Or will I?_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was standing in front of the mirror in my wedding gown.

I could hardly believe my own eyes.

Was this unearthly, enchantingly beautiful creature reflected in the mirror really me?

I could see my eyes widen in the mirror.

I reached out to the mirror, a reflected hand joining with my real one.

My girlfriends were standing behind me, grinning stupidly.

They had given me one of their best makeover transformations of all time.

Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko all chuckled at my reaction to seeing myself.

They were all going to be my bridesmaids at the wedding.

I took a deep breath.

"Everything's going to be just fine Mikan."

Nonoko assured me.

"Don't trip on your dress while walking, okay?"

Sumire lectured me like a mother.

"You will be out in public so you can't afford to mess up!"

"There's a very high chance of that happening."

Hotaru flatly said with no expression on her face.

"Hotaru!"

I cried out, trying to be hysterical.

"You're so negative Hotaru!"

I flung myself at her.

She sidestepped me, causing me to almost fall face-flat on the floor.

Luckily, Anna caught me just in time.

"Hotaru! You could've seriously messed up her face! Then Ruka wouldn't want to marry her anymore!"

Anna angrily shouted at Hotaru.

She remained emotionless.

"Geez, thanks for making me feel better."

I muttered sarcasticly.

"You're welcome Mikan-chan!"

Anna happily replied.

Did her parents not teach her the concepts of sarcasm?

Anyway, the girls ushered me outside.

There was a shiny white car waiting for us.

"Hurry! We can't be late!"

Sumire literally pushed me into the car, following me.

After all the girls got in, I asked

"Who's driving this thing?"

"Duh. The chauffer idiot."

Hotaru plainly said.

"Aww, Hotaru! Don't be like that!"

I tried to place my hand on her arm but she pulled away.

"Touch me or I will use my baka gun on you."

She said glaring at me.

"It's Mikan-chan's wedding day! Be nice to her!"

Nonoko defended me.

"I feel sorry for Ruka. He doesn't know he's getting married to a stupidhead.

Hotaru fired an insult.

The rest of the girls glared daggers at her.

I sighed.

Hotaru was my very best friend since we were little.

She can be a little cold sometimes, but that's because she doesn't want to show or express her inner feelings.

I still know she cares and worries about me.

*Time Skip*

We arrived at the church Ruka and I were going to get married at.

It was just like any church in the world.

Only it had been decorated for the wedding.

The people who were going to walk down the aisle before me were standing outside the entrance to the church.

When our car pulled up, they smiled at me.

"Stay in the car until everybody else goes inside."

Nonoko informed me while she and the girls got out of the car.

Once they closed the door, I started to hyperventilate.

"Okay Mikan. You can do this."

I took deep breaths while holding my hands to my chest.

I heard the wedding music start to play.

The people outside started to go inside, one by one.

When there were only two people left, I got out of the car.

Closing the door behind me, I repeated to myself

"Don't mess up. Don't mess up."

I moved to stand in front of the entrance.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle now.

Everyone stood up, amazed when they saw me.

I guess I looked beautiful.

I slowly stepped onto the carpet.

I tried for a smile.

'Head up, arms at side.'

I thought to myself.

Ruka was waiting there for me, standing at the altar.

His eyes widened as he took me in. I stepped onto the altar and faced the priest.

Ruka turned his face to smile at me.

I smiled back.

Everyone sat back down and the music stopped.

The priest started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God.

And in the face of this company, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee,

And is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men, and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; But reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God.

Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any man can show just cause, why they not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever he hold his peace."

There was a silence.

No objection to the marriage.

The priest then said to both of us,

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For ye be well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

The minister asked Ruka,

"Ruka, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so lang as ye both shall live?"

Ruka replied,

"I will."

He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

The minister then turned to me and asked me,

Mikan, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I answered,

"I will."

The minister said,

"Shall they give their troth to each other in this manner."

Ruka took my right hand with his.

"I Ruka take thee Mikan to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

My turn.

'Don't mess up, don't mess up.'

I repeated in my head.

I took Ruka's right hand in mine.

I took a deep breath.

I opened my mouth.

BANG

There was a loud noise coming from the front.

Everyone turned to the entrance.

And then all hell broke loose.

The chairs all got knocked down and people were running around, trying to find another exit.

Women screamed and their husbands shielded them from whatever broke in.

"Hurry Mikan!"

Ruka shouted out at me through all the noise.

He took me by the waist and tried to get me to follow him.

But I wanted to see who the hell ruined my wedding. I was going to kill them.

This was my one happy moment in life where I was going to actually be a mom and married to Ruka.

I managed to break out of Ruka's tight grasp.

I fought to get to the entrance of the church, despite Ruka's frantic calls.

When I got close enough, I saw several men all dressed in black. They all had guns in their hands and were pointing then at my wedding attendees.

When they caught sight of me watching them, I got scared and turned around to get back to Ruka.

But before I even moved an inch, I heard a voice directly behind me,

"I've got her boss."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author Note - Hey guys! Hoped you like the first chapter of my new fanfiction! Later chapters will contain almost M rated scenes, so be careful! Also, please review! In this fanfiction, they don't have any alices, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Meet Your Kidnapper**

* * *

I gasped and bolted upright. I had woken up from a frightful nightmare that my wedding got ruined and I was kidnapped. I sighed in relief that it wasn't at all real in any way.

That was when I noticed I was in an empty room. On a freaking bed.

I didn't bother screaming, knowing no one would even hear me.

Well there was a door acroos the room, but it was made of metal and looked like it was soundproof. What kind of door is still made like that anymore?

Probably used to keep a captive from being heard and rescued...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I REALLY HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!

I then screamed at the top of my lungs, flailing my arms about.

The door must have really been soundproof because no one came bolting down the door and saving me.

After a few minutes of endless screaming that made my voice hoarse thereafter, I stopped and took deep breaths. I started to think what people in my situation would do.

Would they keep screaming for help? Would they bang on the walls and doors?

I sighed calming down a little bit. I took the opportunity to observe my surroundings just in case.

The walls were painted a faint green with the paint peeling sluggishly off the walls.

There were no windows, meaning that I couldn't break one with my hands and escape through there.

There was also a lit lamp by the bed I was in, which I was grateful for.

The room was also very small, the edges of the bed a mere two feet from the walls.

There was mostly nothing else in the room.

I looked down at myself.

My body was covered by a thin sheet. Then I saw the slightest bit of color. I squinted, taking a closer look.

That was then that I realized I was practically naked.

I screamed again.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I frantically shouted

Did someone rape me while I was asleep, unaware and off my guard?

I screamed louder at the thought. I brought my hand to my face.

All my makeup was removed. I looked around for my dress.

That wasn't in here either.

I groaned. Where was I? Who had kidnapped me? Will Ruka find me?

At that moment, all where I wanted to be was in Ruka's firm arms where I was forever safe.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

What if I never got out of here? What if I can't escape from this horrid place? What if.. What if I never see Ruka again?

I burst into tears at that moment. I buried my face into the sheet, and brought my knees up to my chest and continued to sob.

After a while, I pulled my head up from the now wet and very see-through sheet.

"Get a hold of yourself Mikan."

I mumbled to myself, wiping my nose on the back of my hand.

"You can get out of this."

I took deep breaths while my eyes were closed.

After I got myself composed I leaned back into the warm but cold heat of the bed.

'What a shame'

I thought to myself.

'A warm and resourceful bed being used in a cruel situation of kidnapping someone'

I sighed.

If I was going to think up a plan that was going to get me out of here, I was going to have to look on the bright side, like I always do.

And I would need to hurry up too, just in case the guy who kidnapped and possibly raped me decided to check in.

I thought of kicking the door down, but that would probably break my leg instead of the door.

Then again, that was the only answer that was reasonable.

I could see no other way out of this place.

Before I could even get up and out of the bed, the knob of the door turned slowly.

My eyes grew wide and I instinctively pressed the sheet to my body, trying to hide my figure from whoever was going to come in.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap.'

I frantically thought to myself.

'What if its my kidnapper? What if he does something to me?'

I shook my head.

Then I would just have to perform self defense. While trying to keep the white sheet on me. Ugh.

The metal door slowly opened with a creak and I tightly held on to the edge of the sheet and folded my knees for my heels to meet my bottom.

I didn't break a sweat, which was a relief.

Someone like me who is considered a beauty by everyone, cannot afford to have their skin oily.

"Glad to see you're up."

I looked up to see the owner of the voice. Obviously it was the voice of my kidnapper.

The man was standing in front of the slightly opened door.

I got a brilliant idea then and there.

What if I managed to get through the door? I'd be naked, yes, but at least I-

"Don't even bother. I won't let you get away."

The man said in his masculine voice.

I gritted my teeth, angry that he had known what I was thinking.

I pursed my lips and looked at the man before me.

He had jet black hair which was messed up but made him look hot -ugh- , beautiful deep crimson orbs that seemed like they were piercing a hole right through me. He was just simply hot.

Ugh. A hot kidnapper. Just what I needed to lighten my day.

Then it came to me that he was shirtless.

His body was tanned and muscular, which only added more to his appeal.

Don't get me wrong, Ruka was muscly too. But in the more assuring way.

This guy was taller, broader, and had a set of six pack abs. He looked like one of those werewolf guys from this movie called Twilight I watched with Ruka.

Except without the cool tattoo.

I immediately panicked and started jumping to conclusions.

"W-what are y-you g-gonna do to m-me?"

I stammered, every part of me trembling in fear.

"R-rape m-me? Torture m-me? K-kill me?"

I said with my eyes wide with fear.

He frowned.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

Then he smirked and walked closer to me.

I backed away into the headboard of the bed.

"But that first thing you mentioned though.."

He managed to fit himself onto the small bed that only fitted me.

He got on top of me, my figure between his two hands that were braced on either side on the surface of the bed.

I was paralyzed in fear. I didn't even know how or when I layed out on the bed, the back of my head pressed against the bed.

He stared at me intently with his crimson eyes for a while.

I stared back at him, frozen right there on the spot.

Then he closed his eyes, leaned in, and gave me a forceful kiss.

I gasped into his mouth and tried to push him away.

But all I succeeded in doing was him catching my wrists with one of his hands and pinning them together above my head.

'Oh crap, he really is going to rape me.'

I mentally shouted, trying to to get my conscious to freaking speak up and tell me what to freaking do.

Nothing came.

'Oh well. At least the sheet was still covering.'

Wait. Did I actually not mind this guy having a heated makeout session with me?! Ugh.

I hadn't done it yet with Ruka, making me still a pure virgin.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

THIS GUY IS GOING TO TAKE MY FUCKING VIRGINITY AWAY FROM ME! AND HE'S NOT EVEN RUKA!

I struggled hard against the guy's firm hold, but he never let go.

He forced me to give him access to my mouth, which I reluctantly did.

I opened my mouth only slightly, hoping to discourage him but he forced my mouth wider open with his.

He slipped his tongue in.

I tightly clenched my eyes shut trying to shut out the feel of his tongue inside my mouth.

He explored every corner and cavern of my mouth with his tongue.

He even dared tried to get my tongue to clash with his.

I was betraying Ruka by doing this with my kidnapper.

MY FREAKING KIDNAPPER OF ALL PEOPLE!

I felt his free hand, the one that didn't have my wrists trapped, move along my sheet-covered body.

I shivered under his warm touch.

I felt him smirk.

His hand moved to the edge of the sheet that was right on top of my breasts.

My eyes snapped wide open.

Before he had the chance to pull the sheet off me revealing my naked self to him and staring at me all he wanted, there was a knock on the metal door that had somehow miraculously closed itself.

He reluctantly broke the kiss but remained on top of me.

His eyes flicked to the wall to his left.

"Yes?" He groaned while furrowing his eyebrows.

"The crew is here to pick up the money." The voice replied.

"I'm busy right now." He rudely shot back while stealing glances at me.

"They want their money now." I heard the voice sigh.

I took the chance to pull out of the guy's tight grasp and backed away from him as far as the length of the bed would go, pulling the sheets with me.

He tried to grab me again, but the voice spoke again.

"They're not very patient."

He growled viciously -it was actually pretty sexy sounding ughh- and cursed under his breath.

"Tell them I'll be right there." He annoyingly said back.

He got up from the bed and stood up in front of me.

"I'll be right back, love." He smirked and grabbed my chin.

Before I could stop him, he gave me another forceful kiss.

This time though, I was strong enough to push his freaking face away with my free hand.

He didn't get angry though, much to my relief. He just stared at me with an unreadable expression.

Then he walked towards the door and opened it, just wide enough for me to see who the voice was coming from.

I looked out the metal door to see an old woman dressed in a maid's outfit.

She had a tired face full of wrinkles and a few tiny moles here and there. Her hair was gray with a few streaks of black in its color. She looked like a 4*3, being real short and all.

"I'll wait with the men while you get the case. Oh, and while you're at it, get some clothes for Mikan." He turned his head back to look at me.

I just glared fiercely back at him.

'How the fuck does this molester know my freaking name?!'

I snarled mentally.

He walked out of the room to who-knows-where.

After a few seconds of silence between us, the maid woman kindly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry if he did anything. He just loves you so much."

'Love me?! That guy got close to fucking getting me pregnant! And she's telling me he loves me! I don't even know the freaking guy!'

I thought.

"B-but I-I don't e-even k-know him."

I stammered.

"You mean you forgot?"

She tipped her head to one side and looked at me as if I were fragile.

I stared at her in confusion, wondering what she meant.

"Ah, nevermind. I'm sure either me or him are going to remind and tell you sooner or later."

I sighed.

This was all so confusing.

At least there was a kind old lady here to help me. Maybe she can help me break out.

"Please stay here. I'm going to get you some garments."

She smiled at me one last time before closing the door.

I listened to her footsteps fade away and walked over to the metal door.

I gripped the sheet tight around me.

I tried turning the knob, but it was stuck.

I frustratedly groaned.

I flopped back down onto the bed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke up to find that I had dozed off.

Then I realized I was in a different room, not the same room I had been in the last time I had woken up.

I was also covered up with clothes, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I no longer had to worry about being naked.

I was in a pretty white strappess dress that went down to my knees. I was also wearing white heels to go with it.

The room I was now in looked like it was part of a rich person's house.

Probably because it was.

Everything seemed so expensive.

I was in a different bed this time too.

It was a king sized bed with folded sheets and blankets on the end.

Before I could look around at everything, something caught my eye.

I looked forward to find myself staring back at me.

There was a large mirror here too.

My hair was all fixed up. It was in wavy curls, going down until it reach the halfway point of my back.

Someone did my makeup while I was asleep also. It was probably that nice old woman.

I stood up and walked to the first door I spotted.

There were various doors in the room, probably all leading to the bathrooms, closets, and so on.

Thankfully when I opened the door, it revealed a long hallway with more doors. I thought about staying in the room since I could easily get lost in this maze of a house.

But then I thought about that pervert that tried to have a heated makeout session with me and I immediately stepped out the door.

I silently closed the door behind me and looked around.

Everything was the same as in the room. The floor was made up of marble tiles and was covered up by light blue rug spanning the length of the hallway. There were these long lamps that lined the hallway.

The ceiling was surprisingly high too.

I couldn't go opening doors either, what if my kidnapper was behind one of them?

I sighed.

I was going to have to just wander around until I found someone who could help me escape.

I walked down the hallway to my right.

I just kept walking until something gently tapped on my shoulder.

I quickly whirled around and almost screamed bloody murder.

Had the kidnapper caught me in the act?

No, it was just the kind old lady who I met in the room with the metal door.

She put her finger to her lips to motion me to be quiet.

I nodded.

She took my hand and lead down the opposite direction.

We kept going until we reached a certain door, which was the last door at the end of the hall where it turned in another direction.

The woman quietly opened the door and ushered me into the room.

The room wasn't as grand as the other room I was in just now. No, this was the kind of room where maids that worked for rich people lived and slept. I saw it in TV shows and movies.

I moved to sit on the tiny bed in the corner of the room.

I heard the woman snap the door shut behind her.

She turned around to look at me.

"I'm so very sorry, I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Luna, Sir Hyuuga's maid since he was born."

I nodded. It didn't hurt to tell her my name.

"I'm-"

She cut me off, but not in the rude way.

"I already know your name. Mikan Sakura. I've known you since you were just twelve years old."

She looked me up and down.

"My my, you've grown more mature and into a young lady. Oh how time flies by."

Okay, she was scaring the living shit out of me right now.

She said she's know me since I was twelve. Does that mean my kidnapper is someone I know?

"I know this is all so sudden dear. But perhaps you forgot about him."

She smiled apologetically.

"About who? And I honestly don't remember any of my childhood days for some weird reason. So of course, if I met that guy when I was young, there's a very likely chance that I completely forgot about him unintentionally."

I replied, confusion on my face.

She sighed.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on and why I've been kidnapped?"

I politely asked Luna.

"Well since you can't remember anything about him, I'll start from the top."

She cleared her throat and I braced myself for a long explanation.

"Well you see, the guy who kidnapped you is named Natsume Hyuuga, in case you forgot what his name was too.

I've been taking care of him since he was just a wee little baby. A few months after he turned twelve, we went to the park together for a walk. That was where he met you.

Now, Sir Hyuuga was always a dull boy, always keeping to himself and talked to no one. Lots of girls had crushes on him, but you can't blame them. Natsume was a handsome chap. But he always ignored them.

I was sitting on a park bench and I saw him catch sight of you. He never averted his eyes from you. Well, you were a beauty too, but you weren't vain about your looks.

Please excuse me from what I'm about to say but, you were wearing a skirt that day and he managed to, er, catch sight of your underwear also."

My eyes widened.

Ughhh he was even a pervert when he was young too!

"He walked over to you and I heard him say: Hey Polka. You screamed and pulled down your skirt with your hands. I also think he smirked.

He introduced himself to you and you both promised to visit each other in the park everyday.

Eventually he came to love you on a level that was more than a friend. He wouldn't stop talking about you here in this mansion.

He would talk about how you lightened up his dark world. I found it quite cute actually

One day, he asked you if you would marry and love him forever when you both grew up and you gladly accepted his proposal. You promised that you wouldn't love anyone else no matter what.

Ahhh, the perks of young love."

She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Then her expression turned into something of pain and anguish.

"But then one day, you didn't come to the park. He picked up a note from under the Sakura Tree you always met up at and it said you had traveled all the way to the other side of Japan because your father had been promoted to a business there. You also said you were sorry and nothing else.

Ever since that day, Natsume has gotten more cold. Probably upset that he would never see you again.

Then he vowed that he would find you somehow, and your love would blossom again.

And now, after eight long years he's managed to finally track you down."

She finished.

I stayed silent.

I had made a promise to marry him? If so, why couldn't I remember him at all?

Suddenly I felt this thumping in my chest. It was a warm fuzzy feeling that spread throughout me. This feeling was love. I never got this feeling whenever I was with Ruka.

The relationship I had with Ruka was more of a brother and sister love than a budding romance.

If I had loved this Natsume guy in the past, is this why I'm feeling what I am feeling right now?

"This will all make sense very soon."

She promised me.

"But right now I have to take you to him."

My eyes grew in alarm and I jumped up.

"P-please dont take m-me to him! I'm begging you! What i-if h-he does something to me a-again?"

I desperately cried.

"Please, you must give him at least one chance. He's finally found you. Please stay."

She said with growing sadness in her eyes.

"His parents died in a car crash when they were driving to his seventeenth birthday party. He has now also but you and me."

I sighed in defeat. Fine. But I was still going to get out of here.

"Let's go."

Luna gave me another one of her kind smiles and offered me her hand.

I reluctantly took it and followed her out the door.

* * *

**Author Note - I knooooooowww I made Luna into an old woman sorrry! xD but at least there won't be any rivals for Mikan! Hoped u guys liked this chapter! Please reviewwwwww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note - Omg ok so I think I found the perfect theme song for this fanfiction! Well its in my language but listen to it while reading the english lyrics, it goes perfectly with the story! I also think theres an english cover of it on youtube. Its called Bumuhos Man Ang Ulan by Jericho Rosales! To get the english lyrics, just google bumuhos man ang ulan english lyrics.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"You Are Mine"**

* * *

Luna once again led me through the labryrinth of doors and hallways.

When we stopped, I looked up to see the most largest door I have seen yet.

Unlike all the other doors in the hall, this one was like ten times larger and had more decorations around its frame. It was obvious that my kidnapper was waiting behind those huge doors...

"Here's his room."

Luna said in finality.

I just nodded.

"Oh and one more thing."

She reached into the pocket of her maid top and picked something up. When she pulled her hand back out, she was holding this familiar tiny ring.

"My wedding ring!"

I cried and gently took it from her hands and placed it back on my ring finger.

"Oh, is that what it was? Huh."

She stared at my hand for a few more seconds.

I, on the other hand, looked at the door.

After staring at the door for a while, a thought hit me.

Wait. His room?!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

What if he does something to me in there?! Why in his bedroom out of all places?! Is Luna-Senpai trying to get me pregnant with that bastard's baby?!

Before I could protest or scream bloody murder, Luna opened the door and ushered me inside. She didn't even bother coming in to stay with me just in case the Hyuuga guy did something to me.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Why me of all people?!

I looked back at the door viciously.

Then I cursed under my breath and wrapped my arms around myself.

I looked around the room. Luckily, my kidnapper wasn't here yet.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had a few more minutes to devise an escape plan before the Hyuuga guy came in.

I looked around the room for any type of inspiration of an escape plan. There was hardly anything in the room that could help me escape. Ugh.

While looking around the ginormous room, something flashy caught my eye.

It was a glass picture frame.

I slowly made my way to it, curiousity getting the better of me. I picked the frame up and looked at it closely.

I gasped.

There was a girl in the picture that looked a lot like me, only the younger version. There was also a boy in the picture too. He looked like the younger version of my kidnapper.

Could it be true...

What Luna-Senpai said about me and my kidnapper? That we had a secret past together that I had absolutely no recollection of?

The picture also suddenly gave me a flash of deja vu. I felt like I had seen this picture before and have been in this room. Weird.

I spent a few more minutes looking at the picture, trying to decipher its meaning.

Then I felt something, or rather someone, brush against my back.

"That was us when we were sitting under the Sakura Tree together."

I heard a voice behind me.

Oh crap. Its my kidnapper.

I gasped in surprise, gently dropped the picture back onto its table and whirled around to find him staring intently at me with his crimson eyes boring into my hazel orbs.

I was so wrapped up in the picture that I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Um um I um-"

I started going into a nervous wreck, scared that he would do something to me for touching his picture.

Then, surprisingly, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me tightly.

"Mikan."

He said my name with such ease, as if it came naturally to him. His voice was filled with love, and it was pure music to my ears. Maybe I did know him...

He buried his face into my hair and inhaled the scent of me.

"At last, I've found you."

He brought his face back to look at me.

"Luckily, my men broke in before you could say your vows."

Anger rised up inside me at a dangerously high level.

Oh yeah. This was the guy who completely destroyed my fairytale wedding with Ruka.

I fought back the urge to slap him across the face repeatedly.

"How dare you kidnap me from Ruka! And in the middle of my wedding of all places!"

I screamed at him.

I finally snapped. I pushed him away from me. I raised my hand to slap him but when I swung, he caught my wrist and pulled me close to him again.

"Ruka? Is that blondie's name?"

He smirked smugly, but I could see the tiniest bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I must say, he looks more like a little girl than a man."

Oh. No. He. Didn't!

"You jerk! Don't you dare insult Ruka!"

I glared the best at him as I could.

I was more of a happy go lucky person, so doing physical things out of hate was a rare occurance for me.

"You're still the same as before. Feisty as ever."

He smirked again. Then he looked at me from head to toe while I tried to get out of his tight hold on me.

I didn't like the way his eyes devoured the sight of me, how his eyes lingered a little on the curves that I had gotten after I turned fifteen.

But its not like I'm not used to it though. Lots of men looked at me that way with lust in their eyes. Ruka was the only guy who accepted me but not because of my body.

Hyuuga's gaze was different from others. He had this gentleness in his eyes, and I could see no lust at all.

When he was done with his expedition of me, he looked straight into my eyes.

"Wow, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you Polka Dots."

His voice broke at the last part. He sounded pained, as if he had lost something precious to him. I didn't even mind him calling me by my underwear pattern.

Suddenly, the sight of him in sadness shut the switch to ny brain off. Literally.

I unconsciously reached my hand out towards him and cupped his cheek.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

What the hell am I doing?!

Hyuuga looked at me in surprise but quickly recovered. He smirked but then replaced it with a loving smile. He leaned into my touch for a while and then put his hand on my hand and took it from his cheek.

He gently held my hand in his warm large one. I was lost in his eyes until he snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"So I heard you forgot all about me. Is that true?"

He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

I instantly freaked out and answered,

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to!"

Wait.

Why the hell was I even apologizing about this? Ugh whatever.

He ran his other hand over his face.

An empty silence filled the room and it got eerily quiet.

"U-um may I a-ask if y-you r-return me t-to my f-fiance immediately?"

I stammered.

Oh great. I asked him to unkidnap me. Nice one Mikan, nice. Now he's going to be angry all over again.

My prediction came true and he lashed out on me.

"What do you see in that gay guy?! I mean, seriously?! You promise me that you only loved me and then eight fucking years later you go frolicking with this fucking guy that's not even me! Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurts me to know that you've been with this other fucking guy, all the while without me knowing?! Do you?!"

He punched the wall angrily with his fist, the muscles in his arm bulging. When he pulled his hand back, there was a small but very visible dent. My eyes widened in fear. Was he always like this when he was mad?

I slowly backed away from him, and my bottom bumped the edge of his insanely huge bed. I whimpered in fear, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Then he looked fiercely at me. His eyes were blazing with anger, his crimson eyes almost looking as if a fire was sparking in them. Then his eyes went down to stare at my left hand. Oh shit. I forgot my ring was on that hand. I tried to cover it up with my other hand but it was already too late. His eyes got even more violent.

"Mikan... What's that?

His voice was calm, but I could tell there was menace and hate in his voice hiding behind his calm demeanor.

"N-nothing."

I answered too quickly and stammered.

"You're lying and you know it."

He walked over to me and I stood frozen on the spot.

He roughly grabbed my left wrist with one hand and tried to take off the ring with the other. I struggled to get my hand out of his grasp. He only managed to move the ring an inch before he angrily gave up.

I fell back into the king sized bed from his sudden release of my wrist.

"Forget this fucking shit! I'll just show you that I'm the only one for you and that you fucking belong to me! No matter what the costs, I'll make you love me again! You're mine, Mikan, and only mine for eternity! Remember that!"

And with that, he angrily walked over to the door and opened it. He loudly slammed the door behind him.

"Natsume..."

I whispered while putting my hand over my chest. I got the warm fuzzy feeling. But it felt like pain more than love.

God he's so hot when he's angry. I didn't even try to deny that thought.

After a few seconds of staring at the door in shock, I gently slapped myself on the cheek to wake me out of my daze.

I stood back up from the bed.

My skin still burned where he had touched me with those long fingers of his. I reminisced the way his open arms welcomed me into his warm embrace, the way his hands slid up my back and gently pulled me close to him..

Then I thought about his little outburst.

For a guy that seemed to give off a bad vibe, he sure knew how to make speeches that would make every girl across the country swoon and faint and whatever.

I sighed.

There was a war raging in my head between if I should escape from here, or if I should stay and give this Natsume guy a chance to prove himself worthy of my love.

Wait.

Was I actually considering giving my freakin' kidnapper a chance?! Aw hell naw, I'm busting outta here! Wether it kills him or not, I'll be long gone by tomorrow!

I stormed to the door fiercely opening it, only to find Luna already standing in front of it.

At the sight of her company, I smiled warmly at her.

She smiled in return.

"Natsume had another one of his little temper tantrums again huh."

She chuckled.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, thinking how this situation was possibly funny to her right now.

"Want to talk about it?"

I nodded and followed her through the halls.

We didn't end up in her room though. I found myself staring at these wide sliding glass doors leading into a garden. Maybe I could escape through here?

No. I had to take my time first, otherwise anyone else who was here would get suspicious.

Luna slid the glass doors and we both stepped out into the fresh open air.

I inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers.

There was also a huge fountain in the middle of the garden.

I ran over to it and sat on the edge. I patted the space beside me, motioning for Luna-Senpai to come sit with me.

She slowly walked over to me and sat in the empty space.

"So.. I take it you did something to make him angry?"

I blushed, embarassed that Luna-Senpai thought it was my fault.

"Its okay. No need to be embarassed young one. He was always angered easily."

She gave me a small smile.

"Now tell me what happened."

I nodded.

"Well all I said was for him to give me back to my fiance."

Her expression hardened a little.

"Ah, so you fell in love with another man. No wonder he was fuming mad when I passed him in the hall."

How could he be jealous? I mean, if he hasn't seen me for eight years, then it shouldn't be a problem for him.

Unless of course, he really did have affections towards me as Luna-Senpai had accused him of.

I suddenly felt guilty and I didn't know why. Did I feel bad for 'betraying' his feelings for me if he even had them? Was he jealous of Ruka, the lucky boy who got me?

I slightly blushed at the thought. Well numerous boys were jealous of Ruka, since I was practically the sweetheart of my town. There were a lot of girls who were jealous of my pretty looks too. I mean, who wouldn't love a cute slender girl like me?

"B-but why?"

I asked.

"Why what dear?"

Luna-Senpai looked at me curiously.

"Why go looking for me for eight long years when we were bound to part ways anyway?"

"That's a good question."

Luna-Senpai turned to face the inside of the fountain and swished her old shriveled hand through the water.

Then she turned to look at me.

"You see Mikan, he wasn't kidding when he said you were the light in his dark world."

She sighed.

"People would do anything and everything to be with the person they love. That's the exact same situation you are in with Natsume.

One time in the mansion, he said once that he would die for you anytime and anywhere."

I suddenly felt the same thumping in my chest. The warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout me again.

Was this what it felt like to be loved truly by someone? Have I loved this Natsume guy so much in the past that it hurts and aches my heart?

No. I couldn't be falling in love with him. It had barely been two days and already I was feeling something for him. Was it because of my guilt?

"What was our relationship like?"

I asked Luna-Senpai, curious about Natsume and I's past.

She grinned at me, obviously our relationship had more fun to it than it seemed.

"Well, for one his nickname for you was Polka Dots. You know, because of that time.."

She trailed off not wanting to reminsce on that occasion. Trust me, I didn't either.

"You called him stuff like jerk and pervert."

She said chuckling.

"Well, those are two ways to describe him."

We both burst out laughing.

"Did he ever kiss me?"

I suddenly asked her, and I blushed at the question. Why would I even wanna know? I bet that sick pervert has already forced me to kiss him a million times already.

"Oh, yes. He always did. It was always quite a sight for me."

She sighed dreamily.

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Your first kiss was only two weeks after you first met. It was very lovely."

She emphasized the word very.

I sighed exasperatedly

Luna-Senpai really was a lovesick woman.

"Do you know how much he loves me?"

I asked another stupid question.

She eyed me carefully.

"His love for you never fazed young one. I thought I told you that you were the most precious thing to him in the world."

I gulped and looked away, pretending to be interested in a rose bush that was close by.

An awkward silence rose between us.

I broke the silence.

"D-do you think he would still love me no matter what I do to him?"

She sighed.

"Stupid girl. You already know the answers to those silly little questions you keep asking."

So he really would do anything for me. I found it quite charming actually.

When I was in my highschool years, I started reading romance books for my entertainment. After just reading a few, I found myself wanting a vampire/werewolf/immortal/wizard/warrior/shadowhunter and any other hot supernatural being, for myself.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I am sooooooo crazy!

I had found a love in Ruka, but not the kind of love you would expect in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

We had more of a brother and sisterly love than the real thing.

But with this Natsume guy... I had something with him. I had actually had a romance with him.

Ugh. This is all so confusing.

"Luna-Senpai.."

I said.

"What is it now child?"

She said, slightly irritated.

"Does, um, Natsume-kun hate me now? For making him angry?"

I braced myself for another string of words that included "Naive girl" or "You think you don't know but you do know".

Instead, I got,

"Don't be silly dear. He loves you no matter what. As what he said in the mansion one time, you and him are bound together."

I got the warm fuzzy feeling again, and I basked in the everlasting emotions.

Ugh. I was giving in.

Sudden, a light bulb clicked in my brain somewhere. That's it. This is brilliant!

I turned to face Luna-senpai.

"Er, may I ask for permission to test his love for me?"

She raised her eyebrows, but not suspiciously.

"I-I mean you know.. The whole thing about him still loving me even if I break his heart.."

She sighed.

"Okay, fine. What's your devious plan?"

I grinned in victory and triumph.

"Okay. So you pretend you let me run away and that I escaped from here. If he asks you where I am, you say you helped me escape. I'll run into those woods there -I pointed at the forest that was just by the garden that I hadn't noticed before- and see if he'll follow me even though I try to escape. What do you think? Sound like a plan?"

She rubbed her chin, talking in my entire awesome plan.

"Hmm. That does sound like a master mind plan. But I assure you, he loves you unconditionally."

I frowned and pouted desperately at her.

"Aww come on. Just a little test of love! Please pretty please with sugar on top!"

She sighed and said,

"Fine, you win."

I sweetly smiled at her innocently, but on the inside, I was grinning evilly and cackling. Little did Luna-senpai know.. I was actually going to escape for real and go find Ruka!

I mentally laughed with satisfaction.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I am so evil! Who knew that I would come up with such an awesome escape plan!

"By the way Luna-senpai do you know where he is?"

I asked her, still mentally grinning.

"Well, when he was angry I saw him walk towards the kitchen. Its not far from here."

She replied.

"Then let us start the plan now!"

She agreed by simply nodding her head.

"Make sure you don't get any tree scratches of the sort!"

She said with concern lining her voice.

I nodded, eager to get back to Ruka.

Without a moment's hesitation, I ran through the garden and jumped over some dhalias towards the forest. I ran surprisingly fast in my heels.

I grinned for real this time, knowing I had finally escaped my kidnapper.

God, I'm so smart.

* * *

I watched Mikan run into the forest without even looking back.

I sighed.

I knew exactly what her real intention was.

She was going to try to escape for real.

I snorted at that.

Her petty little attempt to escape will be an empty victory. Natsume will eventually catch her anyway.

But still, I wanted to see what lengths he would go for Mikan, without risking getting caught.

Ruka Nogi, Mikan's ex fiance, was in the newspaper this morning. The article said that he -along with a group of policemen- would be searching for Mikan near the forest by the garden at around this time of the day.

I hate to think about what Natsume would do to pulverize the poor boy if he ever saw him, not to mention the intense jealously he would feel.

I just hope Mikan eventually comes to her senses and learns to accept Natsume as she had in the past.

* * *

**Author Note - Thank you all for the wonderful rviews so far! I'm loooooooooooooooooving them! Next chapter will be out next tuesday! Also, please check out the song in the note at the beginning of this chapter and review if u think its a good theme song or not!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SerapHimXx, Hmm. I haven't really put much thought to if Mikan was in the accident with her mother. Thank you for pointing it out though! **

**Cute Tangerine204, Well I guess Luna's a protagonist since she plays a big part in getting Mikan to fall in love with Natsume again...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Quality Time**

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?"

I asked Luna calmly, but dangerously. That god damn girl had tried to escape. And she may have succeeded.

Luna just started at me like a total idiot.

"Where is she."

I said more intensely. I was pretty sure my eyes turned red by now. They somehow always did whenever I was pissed off or something.

"I helped her escape!"

Luna replied rather cheerfully. I would have beaten her to a pulp if it weren't for my decency. Not that I have any.

"YOU WHAT?!"

I bellowed, once again driving my fist into a nearby wall. God damn it. Stupid Luna and her stupid idiocy.

"She was bound to get out sooner or later!"

She said in a sing-songy voice and passed me to get to the laundry room.

I growled and started stomping through the halls, heading for the door leading into my garage where my faithful motorcycle was waiting for me.

I angrily grabbed my leather jacket off a rack and put it on. I didn't even bother to fit on my helmet.

I got on the seat and impatiently started the engine. I pressed the button that opened the garage door leading outside and waited for the god damn thing to open faster.

When the entrance was finally big enough just so that I could get through, I raced outside and into the woods by the mansion's garden.

I smirked.

Little does Mikan know, I won over forty awards for fastest motorcyclist in the city.

* * *

I ran away from it all.

From Natsume, from Luna-senpai, from my past.

Tears stung in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them all away. I am such a coward. Running away as if it wouldn't hurt Natsume. But I didn't even know the guy. Why was I feeling guilty? Why?

I was refusing the life Natsume would have given me, had I agreed to be with him. But he's a tempered jerk-faced pervert who I can't stand for one minute somtimes.

Ruka would make a more better husband than him. Yeah. That's right. Ruka's better than Natsume. Period.

I kept repeating those words to myself in my head as I focused on the forest path in front of me. I was running as fast as I could, and I was out of breath but I kept going. I couldn't afford to get caught by him again.

The grass path was covered with a few flowers and fallen twigs.

The open spaces by my sides were filled in with tall wide trees, whose long branches lined with leaves blocked most of the sunlight streaming out towards me.

Lucky for me, there weren't any sharp objects to scratch me and hurt me while I was running for my life.

Gosh, running in heels was harder than I thought it would be. The last time I tried running in heels, I had broken the stilts or whatever you call the pointy things. It hurt like hell. A lot.

My chestnut hair streamed out from behind me, like strips of thing long ribbons.

The hem of my white dress flapped up and down, but it wasn't like there was anybody to see my underwear so I didn't care.

I don't know how long I ran for, probably about ten or five minutes.

How big was this freakin' forest?!

Ugh. I could run forever for all I know. But I'm not ready to admit to myself that I'm lost yet. Which I'm not...

I didn't even stop running to take a break even though I was tired.

I wasn't one of those people you'd call sporty. Too much muscles and sweat. Athletics were not for me. And yet here I am, sprinting like I'm in a marathon.

I pumped my burning legs faster and I didn't like it one bit. But I had to make sure no one was following me or could follow me. I didn't come all the way out here for nothing.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from the space a distance away from where I was.

Was it policemen? If it was, I would be so grateful. I could get help. And I would be reunited with Ruka once more.

I ran towards the voices, which were getting louder with every passing moment I was running.

'C'mon Mikan, you're almost there.'

I urged myself on.

I could finally get back to Ruka and live a happy life. And have kids of our own, a house of our own, a family of our own.

I would have almost smiled at the thought if my whole body weren't burning like crazy.

I breathed in through my mouth and my breath came in short brief huffs.

I have to make it. I have to.

Then I heard a roaring sound right behind me. I mean like right behind me.

No one told me there were animals in this forest! Ugh.

I gratefully stopped and whirled around.

Oh no.

Natsume -At least I think its him- was on this black motorcycle with a matching black leather jacket on. And his face was looking hot. As usual.

And he was angry. Like really angry.

Oh shit. He found me. Gotta roll!

I started to panic and tried to scream, but the sound got stuck in my throat and nothing came out when I opened my mouth.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran the opossite direction, into a not very crowded grove of trees.

Ugh! He was leading me away from my one and only chance of ever escaping him!

I ran faster.

Natsume was catching up to me.

Wait. He won't be able to drive through or around trees right?

I got to the trees and put a hand on a nearby tree to steady myself.

I didn't have to worry anymore. Natsume couldn't go on a rampage on his motorcycle here by the trees that he could crash into. Could he?

Nevermind that.

I quickly cleared my throat to get rid of the lump, and prepared myself to scream as loud as I ever could

But the second I opened my mouth, a hand clamped over my mouth from behind me and strong arms pinned me to the tree I steadied myself on.

Oh shit. He got me. Ugh!

I looked into the fiery eyes of natsume, who looked just about ready to kill someone with his bare hands.

"Say one word, and I'll kill those policemen."

He threatened me while removing his hand from my mouth and reaching into his pocket to take out a gun.

I couldn't risk being the cause of innocent peoples' death. I had to stay quiet as much as I would like to have been rescued.

When the voices passed and disappeared, Natsume quickly put the gun back in his pocket.

I tried to yank free of his grip, but he pinned me to the tree again.

He took both of my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. His other hand went under the hem of my dress, caressing my thighs and squeezing them tightly.

I clenched my teeth.

Natsume brought his head over to my ear.

"I'm not just about to let you go Mikan. Especially after eight long years."

He whispered.

"You're mine, and I won't give you to anyone else."

He added in a much louder tone.

Then he started trailing passionate kisses along my neck.

While he was doing that stuff, I yanked my wrists free of his hand to -surprisingly- hook my hands around his neck and pull him closer.

Wait. What am I doing?! Making out with Natsume in a forest...

Stop body, stop!

But my body didn't listen to my brain as if it weren't connected to it.

Natsume looked up at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes but kept going.

He kept planting kisses on me until he reached the dress's neckline.

Then he went back up to my neck and gently nipped at a soft spot.

I let out an unintentional moan.

I could feel him smirking.

He stepped closer towards me so that our bodies were fully touching.

He pressed me more tightly into the tree and pulled me as close to him as he could.

We were so close that the only thing between us was my dress and his leather jacket.

We continued.

Him biting and kissing my neck while his hands moved in circles on my thighs. Me with my hands on his neck occasionally moaning.

The worst part was that I actually liked it.

* * *

I was sitting on Natsume's king sized bed in his room.

After our little makeout session in the forest, he had brought me back to his mansion on his motorcycle, where Luna-senpai was waiting for me with a new outfit.

This time, it was a tight strapless black dress that revaled my entire back. The dress only went until a few inches above my knees. What. The. Fug.

Is she trying to make me look seducing or something...?

Anyway after Natsume handed me over to Luna-senpai, he said he had to go do something. Before riding away on his motorcycle, I kind of gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smirked and said he would come back to me in no time. I had blushed at that.

And now here I am, waiting in Natsume's room for him, and bored out of my mind.

Luna-senpai had given me fancy sundae to eat and told me to wait in Natsume's room.

I finished the sundae and put the cup on a nearby little table by his bed.

I flopped down onto the bed, which by the way was really hard to do since my tight dress barely made myself flexible or bendy.

I looked at my hand.

I still had Ruka's ring on.

No point in wearing or having it now if it means certain death for anyone near Natsume.

There was thankfully a window in the room.

I walked over to it and, with some effort, pushed it up having the fresh air enter.

I took off the ring and threw it as hard as I could, and it landed in a nearby flower patch where it could stay hidden.

Then I flopped down on the bed again, closing the window.

I got bored and got up from the bed. I walked over to the picture frame I had observed earlier in the day. It was the one of Natsume and I when we were just twelve years old.

I was starting to believe everything Luna-senpai had to tell me.

If Natsume went to great lengths just to find me, then he really did love me after all. And I really did know him.

For once, I decided to push aside Ruka and make room for someone else in particular.

I sighed and went to open the door and wander around the halls a little bit. Its about time that I find my way around this place.

I slowly closed the door behind me and looked around. Puzzling as always.

After a while of walking around in circles, I encountered what looked like a kitchen.

Well a rich people kitchen.

There were no other maids to be seen except Luna-senpai

She was cutting up tomatoes and turned around to see who came in. When she saw it was me, her face broke into a smile.

"Ahhhhh Mikan dear."

She came over to me and clasped my hands in hers.

"Want to help me prepare food for you and Natsume?"

I was praised by others that I was a really good cook and was sought after by some men who were skilled chefs.

Basically, I was perfect housewife material.

Why are chefs interested in chefs, I might never know.

"Sure."

I replied walking over to to the cutting board and taking Luna-senpai's place in cutting the tomates skillfully.

She went over to the dishwasher to retrieve some dishes.

"I think you and Natsume need some quality time together."

She said.

"Q-quality time?"

I stuttered, shaken by the sudden statement.

"You know, like bonding."

"B-bonding?"

I was very close to cutting up my own finger.

She looked at me with excitement.

"Its still light outside. You two could go on a picnic!"

"R-right now?"

I kept stammering like an idiot. Ugh.

"Stupid girl. After he comes back."

Luna-senpai sighed.

I returned to cutting up the tomatoes which, surprisingly, were already cut up enough.

"Leave those to me dear."

I nodded and made room for Luna-senpai.

I walked over to the small rectangular marble table in the middle of the kitchen and leaned on it on my elbows.

I just kind of looked around until a delicious scent filled the kitchen.

I turned around to find Luna-senpai stirring inside a pot with a wooden spoon.

"That smells good."

I stated truthfully.

She nodded.

"One day, I will teach you how to make it."

Suddenly, a doorbell rang.

"I think that's Natsume. Could you go get the door?"

Luna-senpai asked me while peering out the kitchen.

I nodded and headed to the exit of this mansion.

The door wasn't that hard to find, since it was the most glamorous door in the mansion, with animals carved onto the wall around the doorframe.

There were also blurred window screens by it.

I turned the knob of the door and pulled it to find Natsume already stepping inside and sweeping me into his arms.

I squealed in surprise.

"Hey Polka. Did you miss me?"

He smirked down at me while rubbing circles into my exposed back with his thumb.

Speaking of exposed, Natsume looked me up and down hungrily. Ugh. Why did Luna-senpai have to pick this dress out of all things?

"N-no..."

I lied. Well it was kind of a lie, but it was good to have some peace and quiet here for once without having to worry about some perverted man who tried to make out with me every chance he got.

Natsume slightly frowned.

"Ouch. That hurts. Well I missed you."

L. O. L. Did he seriously just believe my lie? What an idiot... But what can I say when he's a lovesick puppy dog drooling over me?

I rolled my eyes at his reply.

He leaned down to kiss me passionately for a while. When I pulled back he was grinning victoriously, probably because I actually kissed him back.

"You. Me. Park. Bonding."

My eyes widened at that. He knew about that too? Ugh, that Luna-senpai...

"First thing's first, we need the picnic basket."

Natsume smirked at me again and took my hand and led me back towards the kitchen.

There was now this classic picnic basket in the middle of the marble table.

What the frig, how did that get there?

Anyway, Luna-senpai came over to it and handed the basket to Natsume.

"Both of you better eat all of it."

She warned, giving us a glare.

Natsume just rudely "Tched" her and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay. Be safe you two."

Luna-senpai walked out of the kitchen.

When she was gone, Natsume put down the basket and picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

I panicked and wriggled in his possesive arms.

"What are you doing?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Put me down right now!"

Natsume didn't reply and just nodded his head at the basket.

I sighed and reached for it, settling it on my stomach.

Natsume walked over to the exit and kicked the door wider for both of us to get through.

I gasped. The front of the mansion was amazing. It was just like in the movies. There was a driveway curving around from a black iron gate, spiraling around another fountain, and circling back to the iron gate.

Natsume's motorcycle was parked on the edge of the fountain.

Natsume carried me over to it and set me on the back of the seat.

He retrieved a helmet from beside the motorycle and handed it to me.

I slowly took it from him and gently put the helmet on me.

Natsume got in front and didn't even bother using one. I settled the basket between my stomach and Natsume's back.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach to balance myself.

Natsume started the engine and then we were off.

We zipped out the gates which guards at the front opened for us. The scenery flew past and I could see that the mansion was nowhere near a town, let alone a neighboring house.

It was a vast open field, with numerous random flowers and a few trees here and there. I guess there's only a forest behind the mansion. The road was empty too.

The feel of going at such a fast speed was so exhilerating, I squealed in delight. I was pretty sure Natsume was smirking even though I could 't see his face.

He didn't tell me where we were going to have our "quality time" though.

I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on Natsume's back, careful to steady the basket if it fell.

After about fifteen minutes that I counted, Natsume spoke up.

"Oi Polka. We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked up to find that we were in a beautiful park.

There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, and roses grew in every inch of grass. Nature had really took its time developing this place. There were few benches lining the sidewalk. There was almost no one here but us. The only other people here were an elderly couple and a Dad with his baby in a stroller.

'This park is so beautiful! Why isn't it packed?'

I thought to myself. Then I shook it off.

It was probably because, since this park was somewhat close to the mansion, it was faraway from civilization too. What a shame, this park is pretty.

Natsume had parked his motorcycle on the grass, behind the most largest tree in the park, which I was pretty sure was illegal.

I got off, picked up the picnic basket and went around to the other side of the tree and decided to lay the basket in front of the tree. Natsume rested his motorcycle on the tree and came over to where I was sitting.

He sat beside me and helped me lay the picnic blanket out on the freshcut grass. I took out the contents of the basket which consisted of sandwiches, a couple of fruit, croissants, juice, and...

A condom.

Wait.

WHAT. THE. FRIG.

I screamed out and dropped the condom, getting a questioning look from Natsume.

"What the heck is that doing in here?!"

I asked frantically, inching the thing off the picnic blanket.

"Oh."

Natsume gave me a blank look and picked up the condom and put it in his pocket.

My sweat dropped.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What are you doing?!"

I pointed at his pocket.

"I forgot to tell you."

Natsume completely ignored my question.

"After this, we're going to check in at a hotel nearby."

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I MUST STAY A VIRGIN!

Wait.

Didn't Natsume already take my virginity...?

...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He pulled me close and wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

I blushed beet red, but made no move to push him away.

"Y-you pervert!"

I tried to give him a dirty look but, by the feel of it, I must have looked like I was pouting.

Natsume tightened his hold around my waist and rubbed circles on my back with his thumb while placing kisses on my bare shoulder.

I sighed and rested my hands on his muscular chest which was only covered by a gray t-shirt. He had taken off his leather jacket and thrown it in the grass somewhere. Even a mere shirt couldn't conceal his bulging abs, and the shirt outlined his defined chest.

Gosh I'm so lucky to have someone as built as this guy. He would do well in protecting me from rapists out to get me. I can't believe I'm starting to trust this guy a little, even though he's a pervert himself. I'm also starting to love him...

My thoughts were interrupted when Natsume lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Do you remember this place?"

I looked around the park, at all the birds tweeting on the branches of the beautiful trees. I looked at the red roses, which were growing in random places. I smelled the fresh scent of grass infesting the whole area. I felt the falling pink petals from the trees underneath my fingertips. And yet, I'm not sure if I do.

"I don't know..."

I looked back to Natsume's face apologetically.

"This was the Sakura tree Luna told you about. The one where we always met up at when we were kids."

He motioned to the ginormous tree that was right behind us.

"Look."

He took my hand and stood up. He led me to the Sakura tree and told me to look closely at its bark.

I squinted as I tried to make out this weird thing carved into the tree.

"We carved our initials into the tree."

And soon enough, I started to see the outline of an N and an M with an x between the two initials. There was a heart surrounding it all.

I gasped in surprise.

I reached out to touch the warm carving.

It looked so right... My initial by Natsume's... So perfect...

I pulled my hand back to my side.

Natsume suddenly turned me around to face him and wrapped his warm arms around my waist again. I automatically hooked my hands around his neck.

"I love you."

He said and fiercely slammed his lips down hard on mine. I responded by giving him full access into my mouth. He deepened the kiss.

Right now, I didn't care about Ruka or if anyone saw us. Right now, I was here with Natsume, engulfed in his everlasting love for me. I realized he could be my ideal soul mate, giving me anything I wanted, whenever I needed it. I had to say it. I just had to.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, earning a well deserved desperate pout from Natsume.

I opened my mouth and said the very words I had always reserved for Ruka, but its about time that I gave my heart to someone else.

"I love you too."

Natsume looked down at me with such admiration. His eyes were so full of passion and love. I had always yearned for a lover. A lover that didn't love me for my body, but for me. Ruka hadn't provided me with that kind of love. Sure, he wasn't a pervert like those annoying fan boys I had. But he just wasn't right for me.

Natsume bent his head down and affectionately nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

"You don't know how much that means to me, hearing that from you."

He mumbled.

I smiled.

I pushed him away from me and took his hand.

"I'm hungry."

I said looking at the food laid out on the picnic blanket.

I looked back at Natsume who was glaring at me for ruining such a romantic moment.

I just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back, but not until Natsume pulled me back to him to get a long second kiss.

* * *

**Author Note - How's that for a chapter? Was it good?! Oh my god my fingers ache from typing so much. PLEASE REVIEW IM A REVIEW WHORE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note - It kinda gets graphic in this chapter O_o so beware!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Night At The Hotel**

* * *

We went through the automatic sliding glass doors.

Natsume and I would be staying one night at a five star hotel practically in the middle of nowhere. So it was a surprise when I saw that quite a lot of people were actually here.

"Wow."

I breathed.

The inside was a lot better looking then the outside.

Its interior was entirely gold. And I mean entirely. Even the accountants wore gold.

There was gold furniture, a gold chandlier, a gold ceiling, gold walls, gold floor, gold everything. This had to have cost a lot of money to set up.

I felt like a princess. This was all so new to me. I wasn't used to rich-people things like Natsume was.

Of course, my father was part of a business. But he spent most of our money on his wife, trying to please her and tend to her every obligation.

He rarely even paid me enough attention anymore.

And I hated it.

Don't get me wrong, I liked her. But she just wasn't Mom.

'Why waste precious money on a stupid hotel?'

I wondered to myself.

There was a desk in the middle of the huge room full of wandering people. Probably where we had to check in.

As Natsume and I walked over to the desk, I managed to turn a few lustful heads and a jealous Natsume.

Men stared at me with hearts in their eyes and their mouths watered, overflowing with disgusting drool.

Even men with wives or girlfriends turned to look at me.

Ugh. Talk about unfaithful partners.

Oh, and did I mention that I was still wearig that slutty dress that Luna-senpai gave me?

Natsume jealously growled under his breath and pulled me closer to his side, sliding his arm around my waist. He took his other hand and tangled it with my hand so that he could put it on his chest.

I could feel his heart beating a little fast and skipping at least 5 beats.

I smiled.

I got a few envious looks from women around the room. Probably because their men had stolen a few looks from me or that I was by the most hottest guy in the room yet.

I gulped nervously. All the females in this room looked just about ready to kill me, but they were nothing compared to Natsume.

He was glaring at every man who was within seven feet of me and ignored the single girls who tried to get his attention by smiling flirtatiously at him and twirling their hair.

I had to admit, I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest even though Natsume was paying them no mind and only had eyes for me.

Believe me when I say this, but I was just about to rip those girls to bloody pieces myself. I inwardly grinned at the thought of pushing them into a giant hole where they would get cut up by those razor circle things.

Didn't they see me, his supposed girlfriend/wife/fiance/whatever standing by his side, obviously involved in a romantic relationship with him?

I mentally shivered. I hoped I wasn't becoming one of those overly obsessed girlfriends. I didn't want to be a girl who sneaks peaks at her boyfriend's texts or stalk him wherever he went.

We came up to the desk where a young man sat on a chair with a bored look on his face.

Natsume rudely impatiently rapped his knuckles on the counter.

"Oi. We'd like a room. One night."

I glared at him and lightly but firmly pressed my heel on his shoe. He was being so mean. How do people handle him?

Natsume just rolled his eyes at me and turned back to look at the now panicked clerk who was intimidated by Natsume's scary looks.

Natsume took out his wallet, but instead of a credit card, he took out a thick wad of cash.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the amount of money. Did just one night at a rich-people hotel really cost a lot?

"Here's the money."

The clerk nodded nervously and carefully took the money from Natsume's hands and trying hard not to touch his hand.

Seriously, Natsume wasn't that scary. Only when he's mad, then he starts getting devil ears and tail.

The clerk nervously looked at Natsume then handed a golden key to me while smiling.

"Your room is 301 on floor seven. If you need any help with anything, you can just call me."

He attempted to give me a flirtatious smile which I warmly returned with a signature smile of my own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could practically see Natsume narrow his eyes dangerously at the poor clerk with steam literally blowing out his nose.

I sighed quietly. Why must he be jealous everytime a guy comes within five feet of me and say hi? It's not like I'm seeing anyone else...

"Thank you."

I said quietly to the clerk and then turned to Natsume.

"Come on. Let's go."

He gratefully took my hand roughly and walked over to one of the elevators in the room, dragging me behind him.

He literally pushed me into the elevator once the doors opened. Gosh, what a jerk. But a loveable jerk. Not to mention that he's mine.

The doors closed and I was left inside with Natsume.

He pressed the button that had a seven on it and we quietly waited for the elevator to stop and reach our floor.

While I was looking down at the floor playing with the hem of my dress, I could feel Natsume's heated gaze on me never once averting his stare.

I was in an elevator. With no one else but Natsume.

God knows what that man could do to me if we weren't in the view of the public eye.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

Startled, I looked up behind me just in time to see his lips open.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Natsume nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah, I know."

I smiled and closed my eyes as the warm fuzzy feeling filled my body again.

We both just stayed like that until I felt the elevator come to a stop and a quiet ding sounded.

I didn't even bother pushing away Natsume. I didn't really care who saw us like this.

Luckily, when the doors opened, there was no one standing outside.

We walked out onto the seventh floor to search for our room and Natsume stayed right where he was.

He was perfectly content with having his head on my shoulder while walking behind me with his arms anchored around my waist.

I finally spotted our room number embedded on a door to my left and took out the shiny golden key.

I fit the key inside the lock and turned it. The door opened slowly.

Natsume and I walked inside and he turned the lights on and closed and locked the door behind us.

I looked around in wonder.

I was seriously going to have to get used to this level of luxury, now that I was with Natsume. I was going to have to get used to the good life.

Not that I'm being selfish or anything.

Anyway, my eyes were wide as I scanned and observed every inch of the awesome room.

It was mostly the same as the hotel lobby but had more furniture.

There was one bed -oh no- pushed up against the wall at the back of the room with two long lamps at each side lighting up the area. There was a flat screen t.v. -omigod I've always wanted one of those- in the middle of the huge room in front of a platinum colored couch.

There was another door at the side of the room that probably led to the bathroom.

I didn't really pay attention to anything else.

I felt warm breath on my neck.

"I'm gonna go back to the mansion to get us our clothes."

Natsume said in my ear, making me shiver.

"Stay in here until I come back, okay?"

I nodded then turned around to face him.

"You be careful yourself, alright?"

He smirked.

"Like I would die and leave my Polka Dots behind."

I could feel my face heating up and I scowled at him.

"I'm just concerned for your health, geez."

I whirled around on my heels and walked over to sit on the huge bed with Natsume following behind me.

Ugh, he can be such a total humongous jerk sometimes.

As I turned around to sit, Natsume fiercely grabbed my chin and placed his other hand on my hip.

I looked up at him with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Don't... don't try to escape. Just stay. Got that?"

He said while intently staring into my eyes with his crimson ones.

I almost laughed in his face.

"Silly man. Didn't I tell you that I loved you?"

I giggled and playfully touched the tip of his nose with my finger.

His tense stance softened a little and the corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"So you won't leave this room?"

He said hopefully.

The way he said it, he made it sound like if I left the hotel, it would be like rejecting him and leaving him.

But I loved him as much as he loved me. Like hell would I leave.

I scoffed.

"Of course I won't."

This time it was me who leaned in to seal the distance between us.

I just lightly pecked his lips and pulled back. But he wouldn't take just that.

He removed his hand from my chin to grab the back of my head and pulled me in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

He hummed in satisfaction and pulled back to look at me with admiration.

"I'll be back before you know it."

He smiled a little and then walked to the door -not the bathroom door-.

He opened it and walked through and waved at me once. I waved back.

"Love you."

He called out before leaving.

When I heard the sound of the door closing, I flopped down onto the bed.

Honestly, I was nervous.

I know this is not the time to be thinking about someone else, but I had never had any experience with staying at a hotel with any man, not even Ruka.

What would I do? What should I say?

I sighed.

I shouldn't worry about that right now.

I walked over to the t.v. to turn it on.

Then I sat down on the couch to watch the tonight show.

I was kind of just staring into space until I felt and heard my stomach growl.

Ugh.

The food Luna-senpai had packed had not been enough.

Maybe I can still get dinner?

I walked over to a window that was hidden by a curtain and two feet from the bed.

I looked outside. It was already dark outside. I hoped the hotel offered free food.

There was a refridgerator by the sink, but I'm pretty sure it was just full of icky soft drinks.

My stomach growled again.

Oh my god, I'm starving.

I took the room key and opened the door silently in case anyone in their room was already sleeping.

I locked the door and closed it.

I speed walked to the elevator and got inside.

I impatiently kept pressing the one button since my stomach was desperately growling like crazy.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, the elevator came to a stop at the lobby.

I walked out like a normal person and came over to the counter.

"Excuse me."

I said sweetly to the clerk.

He looked up at me startled, but when he realized it was just me he relaxed a little.

"Yes miss?"

I was about to ask him where I could get food until I heard the entrance to the hotel open with a whoosh.

Curious, I turned around to look at who had come in.

My eyes widened in horror.

Ruka.

Ruka and a bunch of policemen.

Ruka and a bunch of policemen trying to find me.

But... Natsume lived very far away from civilization and I was pretty sure this hotel did too.

How had they found this place?

My reaction to seeing Ruka was the very oppsite of when I was running from Natsume in the forest.

I actually did not want to be found.

I had promised Natsume that I would stay with him. Plus, I loved him. That was reason enough.

I quickly turned back to the clerk.

"One second please."

I smiled and flirtatious twirled my hair.

He blushed a little at that.

Then I fast walked to a huge plant and hid behind it.

I watched as Ruka and the policemen pass my plant and go over to interrogate the poor clerk.

I saw Ruka get out a paper with a picture of me on it.

Oh no.

Ruka showed it to the clerk who inspected it with careful eyes and looked back at where I was hiding.

I shook my head and made a 'no' motion with my hands.

He looked at me for a few more moments and then turned back to Ruka.

He shook his head

Ruka and the policemen turned around to walk out.

I gasped silently.

Ruka's face was tired and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles from searching for me day and night.

I almost ran from my hiding spot to jump into his arms. But I couldn't. And I didn't want to.

They walked out.

The moment they were out of sight I walked from behind the plant and directly to the elevator.

No point in eating now that I've lost my appetite.

I mouthed a thank you to the clerk who merrily waved his hand and smiled.

I sighed and went inside the elevator, exasperatingly pressing the button to the seventh floor.

* * *

"You pack Mikan's clothes, I pack mine."

Natsume went over to the other side of his room to pack his things.

I nodded and then picked out a few things I had bought for Mikan during her and Natsume's little picnic.

I came across a particular sleepwear item and grinned.

'Mikan's going to love this.'

I sang happily inside my head as I dramatically folded it and put it inside the duffel bag.

Oh, how I love it when Mikan wears the clothes I give her.

* * *

I turned off the t.v. and plucked a book off the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

I flipped through it.

'Ugh, its too hard and long.'

I thought to myself.

But I still walked over to the bed and laid down to read the boring book.

After a few pages of boringness, my mind wandered to the near encounter with Ruka and the policemen.

I could have gone with him. I could have forgotten all about Natsume. I could have left mean old Natsume for sweet nice Ruka.

I groaned in frustration.

No.

What was I thinking? I could never leave Natsume behind..

We had so much lost time to make up for.

I sat up straight on the edge of the bed and put the book back on the shelf.

I dragged around in my heels, looking for something to do in this boring room.

I settled for looking out the window.

The night sky was beautiful tonight.

It was starry and full of city lights in the distance. I breathed in amazement. The view was amazing. I could see people down on the ground like tiny ants.

Suddenly, I heard the door open slowly.

I pulled away from the window, the curtain falling effortlessly back into its place.

Ugh. I forgot to lock the damn door.

What if its a rapist?

I shivered.

My theory proved to be wrong because the door opened and Natsume poked his head inside.

"You should really lock the door idiot."

He was carrying two duffel bags and his leather jacket in his hands. The muscles in his arms flexed under his t shirt from carrying the weight.

"S-shut up.."

I tried to look annoyed and averted my gaze to look at the wall.

Natsume closed the door behind him and gave me an annoyed look as well.

"Or else someone could come in here and do stuff to you."

His protective side was back.

I sighed and walked over to him.

"Which one's mine?"

I asked eyeing the two identical duffel bags.

"This one."

He replied while holding up the duffel in his right hand, his strong arms flexing even more. I almost drooled.

"Get dressed in your pajamas. Its already ten. I'm gonna be in the bathroom."

I nodded and took the duffel from his hands and walked over to the bed to look at its contents.

Natsume dropped his duffel on the couch and zipped it open. He took out a pair of boxers and went inside the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him.

I raised my eyebrows at empty air.

Was that seriously all he was going to wear?

Oh well, never mind that.

I opened my duffel bag and dumped all the clothes onto the bed.

"Let's see.."

I mumbled to myself, searching through the pile of clothes for pajamas.

"Something to wear.."

There wasn't a single thing that looked like it could be used for sleepwear.

I groaned quietly.

Then, I spotted something white at the very bottom of the pile.

'Please let it be pajamas.'

I pleaded inside my head as I reached for it and another thing that was white.

It was a tank top.

'YES!'

I thought triumphantly but my little joyride was cut short when I looked more closely at it and the other white thing.

Then pure horror was drawn across my face.

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.

UGHHHHHH that Luna-senpai...

She had packed me a white mid waist length Victoria's Secret lace nightgown with a matching white lace panty!

Seriously, what the hell is with her and her little seductive clothing choices?

I almost screamed and ripped the nightgown to shreds if it weren't for my common sense.

'Its the only option you have..'

The voice in the back of my head whispered.

I scrunched my face up but then calmed down a little.

It was right. I didn't really have any other choice but to wear it.

I took my heels off, stripped down to nothing, and unclasped my bra.

From what I heard, you didn't have to use a bra when wearing one of Victoria's Secret's lace nightgowns. The nightgown did it for you.

And anyway, it wasn't too revealing.

The lace patterns on the nightgown should expose a reasonable amount of skin below the breasts.

I put it on.

After I fitted the lace panty on too, I looked at myself in the mirror near the bed.

I looked... Seductive.

The nightgown was very tight and outlined the every curve that I had. It had thin straps but the top section revealed a little more of my breasts than I was comfortable with. At least it didn't outline my tits.. It also only went down until it came to my belly button. It stopped just below it, revealing a whole lot of skin.

The panty wasn't very helpful itself either. It only went up and then stopped right above my you-know-what. It revealed much of my bottom and did not really conceal my hips.

URGHHHHHHH.

How am I supposed to look unseductive in this?!

I am not ready for official sex yet! And here I am, looking like a total slut!

Damn that Luna-senpai! She is SO going to get it when Natsume and I head back to the mansion!

Nevermind. I'm just going to have to come up with a plan. Except I can't do that unless I change out of this stupid nightgown. But I can't do that either.

I hissed in frustration.

I tried to pull the hem of the nightgown down to cover up the large span of skin it was revealing but it wouldn't freaking budge.

I heard the bathroom door open.

I panicked and silently jumped onto the bed.

When Natsume came out, I was pretending to be busy with slowly putting all the clothes back into the duffel.

My heart hammered nervously in my chest as I felt Natsume's heated gaze on me.

He was still just leaning on the bathroom door staring at me while I finished with "pretending" to pack my clothes into the duffel bag and brought it over to the couch to put it right beside Natsume's.

I reluctantly looked up at Natsume to find him looking at the area below my neck and the area below my belly button. His eyes were fiery and hungry.. Like really hungry.

He was shirtless and the only thing he was wearing were his knee-length boxers.

My heart beat so loud.

I tried my best not to stammer when I said,

"Let's go to bed."

Hoping he didn't take it the wrong way when his crimson orbs immediately darted up to look into my eyes.

I tried to give him a small smile and turned away to head towards the bed.

I heard him follow after me but I didn't look back.

I crawled onto the bed -which must have been heaven for Natsume since he was like right behind me- and made room for Natsume.

I laid down flat on my back and pulled the blanket up to my neck. I kept my gaze on the ceiling and did not look at Natsume.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he got settled in and then turned to face me.

"Mikan."

His voice was low and alluring, making me turn to look at him.

His eyes were full of hunger and longing.

"Yes?"

I said softly, smiling at him.

He didn't reply.

He inched closer to me until our legs were touching under the blanket. Then he got on top of me. His hand came up to pin both of my wrists together above my head.

My heart picked up the pace and my breath hitched.

We're going to make out, and its all because of this stupid nightgown!

"N-Natsume.."

I whimpered as he slid his other hand up under my nightgown, feeling my curves.

He lowered his mouth down to my ear and whispered,

"It seems like I'm losing my patience. Would you be so kind as to quench my hunger for me?"

I felt my face turn red at his little statement.

He nibbled on my earlobe for a bit and then moved to my neck, gently sucking and kissing.

I shivered.

When he got to the area below my neck, he growled in frustration.

The nightgown was in the way.

Haha, one point for me.

Suddenly, he let go of my wrists and lowered his head towards my legs.

Oh shit.

He slightly pushed my legs apart and settled in between them.

I squealed in protest and tried to move away, but his hands grabbed my hips and held me in place.

He lifted my nightgown well above my belly button and kissed the skin.

I clenched my fists together and shut my eyes closed.

If he wanted to have sex, then as a good lover, I shall tend to his need!

Oh my gosh, that sounded so retarded...

Anyway, I just let Natsume have his way with me for a few more minutes.

Then his hand grabbed the hem of my panties and tried to pull it off.

I gasped and instinctively pulled my legs together again.

Natsume came up towards me, face to face, his crimson eyes silently pleading with me to let him.

I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek to massage it with my thumb.

He captured my hand and pressed his lips to it.

"Please Mikan. For me."

I took a shaky breath and nodded, giving him my permission.

He gave me a quick passionate kiss on the lips before proceeding to removing my underwear.

He flung the panty all the way across the room and looked down at my you-know-what while licking his lips.

I decided to tease him a little.

"Like what you see?"

He briefly looked up to meet my eyes.

"Very."

Then he took off his own boxers, showing his manhood to me.

I gritted my teeth nervously.

I had never seen a man's you-know-what before, seeing as I'm still a pure virgin.

Well not entirely pure..

Wait. Our you-know-whats are both uncovered...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I DON'T WANNA GET PREGNANTT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Natsume must have seen the horror on my face because he assuringly said,

"Don't worry. I'm using protection."

That hardly eased down my fear because that was not the main thing I was most worried about.

One time, when my girlfriends and I were talking, Permy -aka Sumire- started talking about how she lost her virginity and all that other gross stuff...

•*•*•*•*Flashback*•*•*•*•

_"... And then, he said yes!"_

_Nonoko squealed in delight. Yesterday, she asked her crush, Yuu, to be her lab partner and he had accepted._

_"Omigosh, congrats girl!"_

_I squealed girlishly along with her._

_"Hey, do you think you're gonna ask him out next?"_

_Nonoko twitched at Anna's remark._

_"You guys are idiots."_

_Hotaru said dully._

_"Aww Hotaru, you're so mean!"_

_I cried fake tears and tried to hug her, and ended up getting hit by her famous baka gun._

_I heard a yawn and turned my head._

_Permy was with us, but she hadn't spoken a single word._

_"Hey guys. Guess what?"_

_She said suddenly._

_"What?"_

_We all said in unison._

_"I lost my virginity over the weekend."_

_Everyone else gasped while I had a puzzled and confused expression on my face._

_"Oh no you didn't!"_

_Anna dramatically did a show of gasping and looking off into the distance. Nonoko was asking who she did it with. Hotaru was Hotaru. And I was... confused._

_"Ah, guys..."_

_I said, nervously playing with my chesnut hair._

_"What is it Mikan-chan?"_

_Nonoko asked me, giving me a warm smile._

_"Ah.. What does it mean to lose your virginity?"_

_Everybody's sweat dropped._

_"You mean.. You don't know what it is?"_

_Permy asked, her eyes bulging out of her sockets._

_"You're an idiot."_

_Hotaru said coldly._

_"Mikan, when you lose your virginity, it means that you had 'it' for the first time."_

_Anna said matter-of-factly._

_"Ito... what's 'it'?"_

_I asked._

_"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."_

_Hotaru said plainly._

_"Mikan, you are so stupid sometimes."_

_Permy sighed dramatically._

_"'It' is what you call making out with someone."_

_"O-oh.."_

_I said, the whole thing finally making ahelluva lot more sense._

_"So you made out for the first time?"_

_I asked Permy._

_"Yup! It was a one night stand with someone I met at a club."_

_She replied then turned to look at me with excitement in her eyes._

_"Want me to tell you all about it since you're a begginner?"_

_My eyes grew wide._

_"U-um.."_

_"Yeah. You should definitely tell the idiot."_

_Hotaru said, looking at me pointedly._

_"Well, if it's a woman's first time, then it hurts. Like, a lot. Believe me, it did."_

_Permy said._

_"But then after a while, it feels good."_

_I almost had a nosebleed._

_"W-why are you t-telling m-me this?"_

_I stammered._

_"To prepare you for the very near future!"_

_Permy gleefully replied._

•*•*•*•*Flashback End*•*•*•*•

This was going to hurt. Real bad.

"N-Natsume.."

I stuttered nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"What."

He said softly, caressing my hips and thighs.

"T-this is m-my f-first time."

I replied, my voice small and quavering.

I could sense his surprise but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"I'll go slow and gentle for you, okay?"

I nodded my head in response and turned my head to look at him.

Oh my god, I'm a nervous wreck.

Natsume settled himself into position between my legs.

He imprsoned my head between his hands, my chestnut hair spread out on the bed sheet.

He looked at me and I nodded at him, I was ready.

He lowered the tip of his manhood into my vee, which hurt a little.

Then he entered me slowly and carefully.

I gasped. Permy was right. It was painful.

There was a searing pain in my lower abdomen and the area around my vee. Oh god, it hurt so bad.

I hooked my arms around Natsume's neck and fisted my hands in his hair for support.

He kept his motion nice and slow, but it was still painful.

I gritted my teeth and breathed heavily.

Natsume buried his face into my neck and gently nipped at the soft skin there. I just clutched tighter at his hair.

After a while, the pain slowly subsided and was replaced by simple pleasure.

I let out a moan and automatically arched my back against Natsume's strong chest to feel more of him inside me.

He got the hint that it didn't hurt anymore and quickened up his pace, pumping in and out of me faster and faster.

He went deeper and deeper. I felt an orgasm coming up soon.

A new wave of ultimate pleasure hit me when Natsume thrusted his full length into me. It was paradise. He planted his seeds into me and groaned.

"Natsume!"

I moaned his name in pleasure.

I dug my nails deeper into his scalp.

He grabbed my hips and thrusted into me a few more times.

He pumped his full length into me one last time and then rolled onto his side facing me, panting and covered in sweat.

Obviously, I was tired but wasn't sweating.

"That was great."

Natsume breathed, craning his neck and kissing me.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but our make out session felt good. Not kidding.

I sat up from the bed and tried to walk over to where Natsume flung my panty. But I couldn't. My legs were paralyzed. Must be an effect.

"Here, I'll get it."

He put on his boxers and then walked over to the t.v., reaching below it. He picked up my panties and handed them back to me, smirking like an idiot.

I just rolled my eyes at him and snatched it away from him and put it on in front of him, embarrassed.

Then I climbed under the blankets where Natsume joined me.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me tightly to his muscled chest. I rested my hands on his chest and snuggled into him.

"I love you Polka Dots."

He mumbled into my hair.

"Love you too Jerk."

And with that, I fell sound asleep in his protective arms where I could stay for eternity.

* * *

**Author Note - So how was "The Scene"? I tried to make as appropriate as I could. Its my first official make out scene so sorry if it wasn't enough for you ;))) Anyway, next chapter will be out next monday! PLEASE REVIEW OR I HUNT U DOWN AND KILL U IN YOUR SLEEP**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ BELOW! OR DIE! LOL JK.**

**Author Note - Ok. So lately, people have been reviewing that my story is a lemon.. I didn't know what that was (Yeah cuz im stupid like that) so I googled it. I am not trying to turn my story in a lemon, I assure you. I just thought it wouldn't really be NatsuMikan without a little moment... So from now on, there will be less intimate scenes and I will focus more on the situation at hand!**

**Also, some people have been PMing me to change the rating to M and some have been telling me to keep it at T. I mean, make up your mind people! Anyway I'm going to keep it at T to make sure there are more people who say it needs to be changed to M. Don't blame me, This is only my second fanfiction so I barely know anything about when to change the rating because of something in the story.**

**Anyway, sorry that I haven't been updating! I've just finished taking the SATs and I've been focusing more on that. If you don't know what that is, its just this really big test for students third through twelfth grade's knowledge of math, reading, and science in the state of Illinois.**

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter! And I know, the chapter title is weird LOL. I wanted you guys to have a little knowledge about Mikan's history. And sorry if the chapter is shorter than usual :)**

**Happy Lent to all you other Catholics out there! I still don't know what I'm going to give up, but my brain is settling on my phone... AW HELL NAW xD.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Blast From The Past**

* * *

"Bye Natsume! Be safe! And don't take your eyes off the road for one second, even if you see a pack of coca colas lying in the middle of the street! Be careful not to run over it either!"

I called to Natsume, waving my hand in farewell.

He just made a gesture with his wrist and turned on his motorcycle engine, smoke blowing out of the pipes. The air around the motorcycle turned grayish as the smoke rose up. Natsume got on the seat and rode off past the gates, disappearing into the far distance.

One of the guards standing near the gates quickly placed the gates back into their previous position.

I watched as he slammed the gates shut and sighed.

Natsume had just dropped me off at the mansion when we drove back from the hotel in the morning.

I couldn't close my eyes for a minute during the ride home because Natsume kept saying that if I did, I would fall off and the motorcycle wheels would run me over.

The stupid man.

I headed into the mansion, randomly walking into the living room, which I had just figured out what its location was in the huge place.

I was surprised to find Luna-senpai settled on one of the couches with the fancy floral patterns, looking out the window dramatically.

I think she heard me come in even with my quiet entrance, because without even turning her head, she said,

"Oh hello dear."

"Ohayo, Luna-senpai."

I bowed to her even though she wasn't even looking my way.

'Stupid girl.'

I repeatedly rapped on my forehead with my knuckles until Luna-senpai turned to me with a serious expression on her face.

I immediately stopped.

I started to get worried. Was she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

"Ah... What is it Luna-senpai?"

I said nervously, trying to smile but ended up looking awkward.

"Well, Mikan dear.. I guess its time for us to have the talk."

Okay, she was completely serious.

My face paled and my eyes twitched a little, like I was having a mini seizure. The... Talk..?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Images from last night flooded my darn perverted head. Luna-senpai's voice snapped me from the nightmare.

"Sit down first."

She said in an authoritive voice, patting the space on the couch beside her.

I slowly and nervously made my way to sit on the cushion by her.

"O-okay... So w-what's f-first? How t-to b-be safe w-while doing i-it o-or how to m-make h-him stop?"

I played with my fingers nervously.

I saw Luna-senpai scowl and start to twitch uncontrollably.

"Ew, no. We're going to talk about your past, not about your little night with Natsume. What did you think we were going to talk about?"

My sweat dropped.

And then I cried fake tears and hugged her very tightly, burying the side of my face into her stomach.

"Thank god! I thought we were going to have the talk!"

I could practically feel Luna-senpai rolling her eyes at me.

"Alright alright, get off me child."

She gently pushed me off her.

I pulled away from her and wiped a few more tears away, careful not to stain my clothes or the couch.

Luna-senpai's face once more turned serious.

"Anyway dear, I heard about your er, um, mother from an old newspaper I found..."

Immediately my heart started to cave in and tears started to well in my eyes again threatening to fall.

I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

No one talked about my mom anymore since her death when I was fourteen. And that was about the time I started to lose memories of my childhood. And I think I know why.

"It's okay honey. We don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

Luna-senpai was quick to reassure me.

"N-no no I-it's okay... I-i kinda n-need s-someone to talk t-to about i-it..."

I stammered, my voice already breaking.

Luna-senpai was quick to wrap her arms around my shoulders and hugged me to her in a motherly way. That just made me feel even worse.

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks, falling to the surface of the couch.

"Sshh sshh child."

She cooed to me while wiping away my tears with her thumb.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, like I used to so with my mother when I was upset about something.

I buried my face into her chest sobbing softly. Luna-senpai stroked through my hair with her long slim fingers.

When I finally calmed down a bit I lifted my face up from her collarbone.

I wiped my eyes with my hand.

I felt like such a child.

Luna-senpai took my hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling away from me, but not completely.

"Anyway... I think that her um, death has to do with why your memories as a child have been erased from your mind fully."

My eyes widened slightly. No way. How could she know..? I didn't mention my secret to anyone, and I made sure that none of it was even printed into any newspapers.

"Don't keep secrets from me Mikan. I think I know you know how your memories got erased."

Luna-senpai warned me.

I guess I have no choice but to tell her.

I sniffed one final time and said,

"I remember one thing. I woke up on my bed, the day after my mom was reported to have died in a car crash. And there was a bottle of tylenol pills right by me..."

I trailed off and looked into Luna-senpai's eyes.

Her eyes almost jumped out of ther sockets once I think she realized what I was trying to tell her.

"I remembered nothing from the night before. I didn't even remember that my mom died the day before. I guessed the last fourteen years of my life were conpletely erased out of my mind. The only thing I could assume was that-"

"Was that after you found out that your mother died, you went into a kind of depressed state and overdosed on pills? And that, because you consumed so many pills, your memory got erased?"

Luna-senpai finished for me.

I nodded my head meekly.

"Oh Mikan."

She looked at me sadly before pulling me tight into one of her warm hugs again.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I saw her at that stinking hotel!"

I said angrily slamming my fist down hard on the table.

The officers backed away from me in fright, scared expressions etched out onto their faces.

"I'm sorry sir, but we already double checked to make sure she really wasn't there. We even asked that accoutant guy. He said he never saw her before."

"Well check again!"

I retorted, snarling viciously.

"Yes sir."

They all saluted quickly to me before finally filing out of the room hurriedly in an effort to escape.

I couldn't blame them. I had been acting all tough and mean ever since my Mikan had been kidnapped during our wedding.

But I was one hundred percent sure that I saw a tuft of chesnut colored hair behind a potted plant at the hotel and I couldn't help but bring my hopes up.

"You know Ruka..."

A voice from right beside me piped up.

I sighed heavily.

"What is it Reo?"

I looked at him and he gave me one of his famous chesire cat grins.

I twitched a little.

He only had that grin on if he had an evil plan going on inside that crazy head of his.

"What if... I were to search every single mansion in that dump of a country side? Mikan might be in one of 'em."

I raised my eyebrow at the redhead.

"Fat chance of her being in one of those mansions. The people who live in them keep to themselves."

I scowled at the thought of that bastard taking Mikan away from me.

Reo gave me a sly smile.

"You're thinking about that Natsume lad aren't 'cha?"

I only nodded in responce.

That bastard was the source of my nightmares.

My whole childhood, I had to watch from afar as Natsume spent his days with my Mikan.

I knew her, even back then, but I never even had the guts to talk to her or make any contact.

The moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew that she was the one for me. But I knew her heart belonged to someone else already.

Therefore as an effort to get the bastard away from her, I begged my dad to help me.

Now, my father was the head of the company that had promoted Mikan's father to the business.

He promoted her father to the company building that was farthest away from the bastard. I had to do it in order to get my Mikan away from him.

Eventually, Mikan and her family moved to the other side of Japan, and so did my family.

Mikan enrolled into the same school I was going to, but at the time, I was still too chicken to introduce myself to her.

And then, when we were both fourteen, her mother died in a car accident. Don't get me wrong, but I was grateful for that accident.

I overheard the doctors that had treated Mikan saying that, because of her overdose of pills, she no longer had any memory of the past fourteen years of her life.

She wouldn't remember a single thing about the Natsu-bastard.

I saw this as a chance to gain both her heart and her love at the same time.

Finally, when we were both sixteen, we became very close friends. Then one year later we started dating. Then three years later, I proposed to her. And she said yes.

I was starting to become more and more suspicious by the second.

Had the Natsu-bastard found out where my Mikan was supposed to be hidden well? Was he the one who kidnapped her?

No.

I would never hand her over to him, not in a million years even if my life depended on it.

I turned to Reo, who was still staring at me.

"Do me a favor will you?"

Reo slyly smiled in response.

"Sure big man."

I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to..."

* * *

**Author Note - Sorry if this chapter is short! Don't expect a chapter next week, lots of things are going on rght now. Also, if you haven't already, please read the note at the begginning of this chapter! Thank you I love you all! Please review away!**


End file.
